


Road to Love

by BastetTheWritingCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Think Outside the Love Square Month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: A really late addition to the Think Outside the Lovesquare Month.In a world were miracles happen everyday the impossible could become a possibility: A fluffy love story between Alya and Nathanael.





	Road to Love

It started with the Ladyblog.

The one year mark of the appearance of Ladybug and Chat Noir was approaching and Alya wanted to do something on the Ladyblog to celebrate the occasion.

She spent over a month trying to come out with something but nothing felt right. In the end, she went for an album of sorts.  A special place where she would gather all the fan’s contributions (videos, pictures, stories, art) and she would write a short post to go with it.

The project on itself was a lot of fun! It was amazing the number of things people had send her over a year. Patrol pictures, battle videos, the random shot of one or both heroes playing with some children in the snow during winter break. Several mini Ladybugs and Chat Noirs from Halloween and birthday parties. Drawings. The story of a rescue.

In a year the duo had won over the heart of many and it showed. The layout was done by herself and the music picked by Nino. Still, there was something missing.  The page for the album needed a special look and even though Alya was a girl of many talents, art was not something she exceled at. Luck had it she knew someone who did.

A quick good bye to Marinette and a little sprint up the steps of the classroom she reached her target. “Nathanael, may I talk with you for a bit? I need to ask something important.”

“I-sure, is ok if we talk at the Le Chat Bistro? I was heading there for lunch.” He answered, a surprised and curios expression on his face. He and Alya never really talk that much.

“Of course! That works for me.”

Both grabbed their bags and headed to the exit, the classroom was already empty except for Rose and Juleka who were still deciding where to eat lunch. A quick goodbye and walk later they were sitting in front of each other, ready to order.

Small talk about homework and their plans for the weekend filled the time while they waited for their orders.

“What do you wanted to talk about Alya?" Nath asked taking a sip of his drink.

“Right! You know I am planning something for the anniversary of the first appearance of Ladybug and Chat Noir right?”

“Yes, you have mentioned on class before and there is an announcement on your blog.”

“The project is mostly done, but I want some nice art to go with it. Like a header and a background. I have some ideas, the general concept, but still need someone to do the art.”

Nath was rather surprised. He was not aware Alya liked his drawings enough to as for this. “You want me to do the art then?”

“Yes, and I would pay you of course! Like a commission.” She said grinning at him. “You can say no too Nath, if you are not comfortable or interested on it." She added after taking a look at his expression. A mix of confusion and surprise. 

“I… I’m actually interested. You just took me by surprise. Tell me more about what you have in mind for it?”

The rest of the lunch hour was spent on discussing what Alya wanted for the project, how long it would take Nath to make the first draft and payment. The food had been delicious and the walk back to school was rather pleasant, with both loving superheroes and comics it wasn’t hard to find common ground. Numbers and e-mails were exchanged and after a couple of weeks they were talking regularly, and not just about Ladybug and Chat Noir.

_________________

“So… you and Nath uh?" Alya look up startle, and put down her cookie before answering. 

“What are you implying Marinette? We are just friends." A frown on her face, Alya went back to her cookie. She had never considered that before. 

“Just joking Alya, I’m glad you guys are friends now. He seems more… enthusiastic lately. Less shy.”

“I haven’t done much Mari. We mostly just talk about wherever.”

Marinette smiled at her, one hand up, touching her earrings and the other one holding a Macaroon. Alya may not know it or realized it yet, but even if it was just for a couple of weeks, she talking with Nath and encouraging him about his art was doing wonders for him. After all, it had only taken one meeting with Alya for her to inspired Marinette to stand up for herself and hold her ground.  

 

_________________

Their relationship had progressed slowly and steady in the last few months. Spending time together was fun and even if they haven’t say anything yet, both cared for each other. Maybe it was time to do something about it?  

“The movie was amazing!” Said Alya, one fist on the air and grinning. “I like the way they portrayed the characters, Majestia was spot on.”

“The digital effects were good too, it wasn’t over the top and looked realistic.” Nath was walking besides her, a smile on his face.

“Yes, that too. For the first movie of the series they didn’t disappoint. We definitely need to see the rest when they come out Nath”. “We will” He said, taking her hand and interwinding their fingers without thinking and blushing a couple of seconds later. Ayla’s hand was warm and it felt nice to hold her hand like that. He tried to release her, but the look on Ayla’s face and the gentle squeeze she gave to his hand prevented him from it.

“That’s a promise then, now let’s go. I’m on the mood for some ice cream.” They held hands all the way to the ice cream parlor.

 


End file.
